This application relates to a utility tub of the type having a free standing sink on legs, wherein a removable rack is positioned within the sink to support items.
Utility tubs are known. A typical utility tub includes a large open sink area supported on stand alone legs. Since these tubs have typically been utilized for any number of purposes, they have not been provided with accessories that would facilitate and expand their use for purposes such as draining or drying items.